russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZTV-AM
IBC DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (1386 kHz Metro Manila) is the flagship AM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation based in Quezon City in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, while its transmitter is located at Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Metro Manila. DZTV operates 24 hours daily, except on Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 4 am of Black Saturday. At present, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. DZTV is also simulcast via Global IBC and the television channel named DZTV TeleTrese on SkyCable where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by listeners and viewers. History Formerly owned by Prime Broadcasting Network named Radyo Karera, which owns Karrera TV, it had a simulcast of horse racings. It became inactive since mid 2007. Recently, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation has bought this station, 2 years after DWAN was sold to MMDA and was branded as MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, and started its test broadcast around October 2008 and rebranded as DZTV Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 with DZTV and IBC was born, carrying the new tagline Ang Radyong Kapinoy ng Pilipino was relaunched in June 20, 2011. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since Kapinoy Radio and Television has become the new trend. He also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government. Snooky Serna who is also anchors for Express Balita and host of Snooky, which is the first ever anchor to the airwaves of the station with her public service program Dear Snooky, followed by new broadcast icons like, Noli Eala, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Alex Santos, Jing Castañeda, Tony Velasquez and Jarius Bondoc as well as Larry Ng and Chin-Chin Gutierrez. Linawin Natin sa Radyo, the first ever full-length program of the station relaunched. It was also the country's first-ever investigative affairs program on AM radio which is the pioneered on trend-setting shows. As it was in the past, DZTV held on the tradition of the IBC Radyo Budyong (field reporters) of the '70s, '80s and '90s to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Jun Tana, one of the original members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Willy Perez, Bal Domingo, Tony Angeles and Carlo Castillo. The first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. Lil Mateo is the host of Budyong Kapehan and immediately became the listeners. As the sequestered's flagship radio station it serves pulic service programs and live government news is aired here with plays pure OPM music and pop songs also at this time. Also this time, Aaksyon ng Mundo, the newest progrm on AM radio in the public service was created. Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for public service by a local AM station. As of September 2012, DZTV Radyo Budyong began nationwide transmission through a series of relay stations across the Philippines, broadcasting all of its programs via satellite to give the public service and true up-to-the-minute news reports as well as the partnership with the world's radio news partner Fox News Radio. DZTV Programs Anchors *Snooky Serna *Noli Eala *Alex Santos *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba *Jarius Bondoc *Chal Lontoc *Larry Ng *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Henry Omaga-Diaz *Terence Khan (also the main voice-over of IBC and DJ and coninuity voice-over of iDMZ) *Dolly Anne Carvajal *Jess Caduco *Czarinah Lusuegro *Tony Velasquez *Lil Mateo *Bobby Yan *Jing Castañeda *Gene Orejana *Atty. Clare Castro *Gio Tingson *Dr. Homer Lee Lim *Dr. Editha A. Tolentino *Jason on the Radio *Sonny Angara *Tony Falcon *Bebot Bello *Jun DJ *Cito Beltran *Grace Choa *Dale de Vera *Tony Calvento 'Reporters' *Pia Castro *Jun Tana *Jinky Baticados *Greg Gregorio *Willy Perez *Nalla Aguas *Krenn Jolongbayan *Merwin Llanza *Bal Domingo *Marinette Panganiban *Lalaine Tiangco *Kim Cardenas *Tony Angeles *Carlo Castillo References External links *DZTV Radyo Budyong's Official Website *DZTV-AM on Facebook *DZTV-AM on Twitter See also *96.3 Easy Rock Sked *DZTV Radyo Budyong Sked *iDMZ *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines DZTV-AM Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation